Twilight's Love
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Confessing her feelings to Flash Sentry was just the beginning. Now, Twilight Sparkle will have to tread through some very unfamiliar territory; The path of love. (Once again, the cover image is courtesy of Coolez)
1. First Date

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter One: First Date**

Twilight was riding the express train home to Ponyville. At the moment, she was so giddy she could barely sit still. She had just been on her very first date with a stallion.

_A few hours before..._

Twilight and Flash Sentry, after muddling through their confessions of being attracted to each other, had decided to go to lunch together. They had travelled to a small diner, not far from the Crystal Palace. Once they had ordered their food and sat down to eat it, Twilight became aware that some of the other patrons were staring at them. Clearly, they considered a princess having lunch with a guard to be a matter of extreme interest. Having so many eyes on her made Twilight feel self-conscious.

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere a little more... private." She cringed.

"Hey, relax." Flash smiled, gently placing his hoof on hers. "Let's not worry about them. Let's just focus on each other. What do you say?"

As she looked into Flash's kind eyes, Twilight found it incredibly easy to focus on him. The rest of the diner seemed to melt away.

"That'll work." Twilight sighed.

"I thought so." Flash chuckled. "By the way, has anypony ever told you how unbelievably beautiful your eyes are?"

"No, I can't say that's ever been brought up before." Twilight replied, blushing.

"I find that very hard to believe." Flash smiled.

"Well, it's true." Twilight shrugged.

"Okay, then." Flash grinned. "I'll be sure to bring it up as often as I can."

"You do that." Twilight said coquettishly.

After finishing their meal, the pair walked back to the castle, where Twilight still had some work to do, translating ancient Mareabic texts. As they trotted into the main hall, they were greeted by Cadance and (sporting a sour look) Shining Armor.

"Hi, Shining." Twilight waved nervously, acknowledging the look on her brother's face.

"Hey, Twily." Shining smiled for a moment, but only for a moment. His sour look returned as he turned to Flash. "Guardspony Sentry. To me, please."

"Yes, sir." Flash obeyed.

"How did it go?" Cadance asked, in an aside to Twilight.

"Great!" Twilight whispered.

"Sentry, my wife has brought it to my attention that you took my little sister out on a date." Shining said sternly.

"A lunch date, sir." Flash clarified.

Shining glared at Flash, who backed down a little.

"What are your intentions regarding Twilight?" He asked.

"Shining!" Twilight said hotly. "That's none of your business!"

"Considering I'm your big brother, I'd say this _is_ my business." Shining retorted. "Sentry, answer the question."

"My intentions are fully pure, sir." Flash said nervously. "I have romantic feelings for Twilight, and, well... the feeling is mutual."

"I see." Shining nodded. "Alright then, you two have my blessing. But know this." He jabbed a hoof at Flash. "If you ever hurt Twilight, in any way whatsoever, I swear I will come down on you like a ton of bricks. I will hunt you down and show you no mercy. I'll make you wish you had never even heard my sister's name. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Flash trembled.

"Wait a second, Shining!" Twilight leapt in again, incensed at her big brother's threats. "What makes you think I need your 'blessing' to date somepony?"

"Easy, Twilight." Cadance tried to calm her down. "Shining's probably just been wanting to pull the 'protective big brother' act for years now. Though I must admit, he did overdo it a little."

Cadance glared at Shining as she said that. Shining actually took a step back.

"Maybe a little." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry, Twily."

"Apology accepted." Twilight sighed. "Now, if nopony minds, I have some ancient writings to translate. Coming, Flash?"

"Right behind you." Flash nodded, skittishly edging around Shining as he followed his princess paramour.

It took most of the afternoon, but Twilight managed to finish the translations. Of course, that meant it was time for her to return to Ponyville, something she had almost forgotten about. The thought of separating after coming together so meaningfully was galling to them both.

"I'll write to you." Twilight told him. "And visit as often as I can."

"Me, too." Flash smiled, gently kissing her hoof. "I'll use every day off I can get to be with you."

"Oh, Flash..." Twilight blushed.

Flash escorted Twilight to the train station, where he, Shining and Cadance saw her off. Twilight gave Shining and Cadance a hug each, then walked up to Flash. After a moment of nervous hesitation, she briefly rubbed her muzzle against his, something that Shining did not take kindly to, glaring at Flash as Twilight boarded the train.

"Be nice, Shining." Cadance told him. "After all, maybe someday, he'll end up becoming your brother-in-law!"

Twilight and Cadance both laughed out loud at the mortified look on Shining's face. Flash held back his laughter, not wanting to get on Shining's bad side any more then he already was.

_The present..._

As the train made it's way to Ponyville station, Twilight was thinking that Cadance's remark about marriage was a bit much. That she had gained herself a coltfriend was a feat in itself, but marriage? That remained to be seen. She was, after all, still new to the whole "romance" thing, as was her beau. In hindsight, a long-distance relationship was probably best, as it would allow them to ease into things, one milestone at a time.

Princess Luna had raised the moon by the time the train had arrived at Ponyville. As she disembarked, Twilight suddenly realised that she would have to endure a flurry of "I knew it!"'s and "Twilight's got a coltfriend!"'s from her friends when she told them of the day's events. They had correctly assumed she had a crush on Flash, and teased her for it. There was no doubt in Twilight's mind that they would poke at least a little fun at her over their being right.

_'Oh, well.'_ Twilight thought, smiling brightly. _'It's a small price to pay.'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Surprise Visit

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Two: Surprise Visit**

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville. Twilight was busy reshelving library books when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" She called, returning the last of the books to their proper place.

Twilight trotted over to the door, opening it with her magic. To her surprise, Flash was on the other side, bereft of his armor.

"Flash?" Twilight gasped.

"Surprise!" Flash smiled. "Happy to see me?"

"Of course." Twilight smiled back. "But how-?"

"Princess Cadance gave me the day off, so I figured I'd come and see the place where you hang your horseshoes." Flash smiled. "Wow, you sure have a lot of books."

"I should." Twilight chuckled. "It's a library."

"A princess and a librarian, all rolled into one." Flash whistled. "I sure can pick 'em, huh?"

"Hey, Twilight, who's at the door?" Spike called, stopping as he saw Flash. "Oh. Hello."

"Hey, there." Flash smiled. "You must be Spike. Twilight's told me a lot about you. I hope she's told you a lot about me."

A sly smirk appeared on Spike's face.

"Oh, yeah!" He grinned. "She talks about you all the time! 'Flash' this, 'Flash' that... I think she even talks about you in her sleep!"

"Spike, you little kidder!" Twilight plugged Spike's mouth with her hoof. "Isn't he a hoot?"

"Hoo!" Owlowiscious called.

"Not you, Owlowiscious." Twilight declared. "Now Spike, I'm sure you have important assistant work to do elsewhere."

"Like what?" Spike asked.

"You know." Twilight growled. "Important work."

"Oh, now I remember." Spike quickly high-tailed it out of the room. "Catch ya later, Flash."

"Nice kid." Flash remarked.

"What can I say?" Twilight shrugged. "He's like a little brother to me."

"I can totally see it." Flash chuckled. "Now, what shall we do today, Twilight of my life?"

Cringing at the sheer corniness of his words, Twilight gave him a playful shove.

"Well, how about a tour of Ponyville?" She asked. "I can show you all my favorite places, and introduce you to my friends."

"Sounds great." Flash smiled. "Lead the way."

Twilight lead Flash outside, and the tour began.

"First stop, Sugar Cube Corner." Twilight announced. "It's this great little confectionary shop, run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. it's also where my friend Pinkie Pie lives."

"Mmm, food." Flash chuckled. "I haven't eaten anything since leaving the Crystal Empire."

They reached the door of the store.

"Oh, one word of advice." Twilight told Flash. "Brace yourself."

"Brace myself?" Flash repeated.

"You'll see." Twilight grinned, as she opened the door.

Flash had a brief view of the inside of the bakery, before a loud gasp erupted from a pink pony who was standing behind the counter. She leapt at Flash, knocking him to the ground.

"Told you." Twilight smirked.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you for real, Flash!" Pinkie squeed. "I only saw you for like, a second the last time, and Twilight's told us so much about you, and I've sooo wanted to see you in the flesh, so I can say 'Thanks for making my friend so happy, I'm going to throw you a welcome to Ponyville/Twilight has a coltfriend party'!"

"Uhhh..." Flash gaped, overwhelmed by the hyperactive pony's chatter.

"Wait, how long are you planning on staying?" Pinkie asked, her expression suddenly serious.

"Until late afternoon, I guess..." Flash replied.

"I'd better start getting that party ready!" She yelped. "Gotta load up the ol' party cannon!"

Pinkie dashed upstairs, leaving a bemused Flash and an amused Twilight.

"Well, she's... something." Flash declared.

"That's Pinkie." Twilight smiled. "There's nopony quite like her."

"We can only hope." Flash joked.

Twilight purchased two cupcakes from the counter ("My treat." she told Flash), she and Flash eating them as they left the store.

"Hey, you've got a little frosting on your muzzle." Flash pointed out.

"Where?" Twilight asked.

Flash leaned in and kissed Twilight on the cheek.

"There." He smiled.

"Sneaky." Twilight flushed.

"All's fair in love and war." Flash smirked.

Their next stop was Carousel Boutique.

"Hi, Rarity." Twilight called, as they walked though the door.

Rarity looked up from her work.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rarity purred. "Oh, just look at you two. The princess and her handsome knight. It's just like a fairy tale!"

The fashionista trotted up to Flash.

"Aren't you a handsome one?" She asked. "Then again, you'd have to be. Only the best for a princess! Speaking of which, I know something that'd just be perfect on you!"

Using her magic, Rarity pulled Flash over to her workspace.

"Um, Twilight?" Flash called.

"It's best not to fight it." Twilight chuckled. "Just go with the flow."

Using her measuring tape, Rarity made a quick check of Flash's measurements. Seconds later, she pulled a screen over him, and forced some clothes on him. Drawing back the screen, she revealed Flash to be wearing a tuxedo, complete with a blue undershirt.

"Taa-daa!" She sang. "Another masterpiece!"

"What do you think?" Flash asked Twilight nervously.

"You look great." Twilight smiled.

"Then it's settled." Rarity smiled, removing the tuxedo from Flash, folding it, and placing it in a carrier. "Here you are."

"Oh, I don't really have that much money..." Flash admitted.

"Pish-posh." Rarity waved her hoof. "It's on the house! Consider it a reward for making Twilight so happy."

"Thanks." Flash smiled. "Twilight wasn't kidding when she said you were the element of generosity!"

"It was nothing, really." Rarity chuckled. "Now, I must be getting back to work. Ta-ta, you two!"

As they left the Boutique, Flash marvelled at his new acquisition.

"I've been needing a new suit." He noted. "Been saving up for weeks. Guess now I can use that money on something else. Or someone else..."

"I wonder who?" Twilight play-acted.

"Me too." Came a voice from above. It was Rainbow Dash, sitting on a cloud.

"Hey, Rainbow." Twilight smiled. "You haven't officially met Flash, have you?"

"Come up here." Rainbow insisted. "Lemme take a look at you two."

Twilight and Flash flew up to the cloud (Twilight's flying still a little unsteady) and joined Rainbow.

"So, how's he been treating ya, Twi?" Rainbow asked.

"Just fine." Twilight frowned.

"Well, you know who to turn to if he ever doesn't." She glared at Flash.

"And here I thought you only had one over-protective sibling." Flash whispered to Twilight.

"Seriously, Rainbow?" Twilight groaned. "I've already heard this from Shining. I don't want to hear it from you, too."

"I gotta get back to work." Rainbow declared, pretending she hadn't heard. She pointed a hoof at Flash. "I'll be watching you, pally."

As Rainbow took off, Twilight laughed nervously.

"That's the Element of Loyalty for you." She shrugged.

As the pair returned to the ground, they crossed paths with Applejack, who was pulling a cart full of apples.

"Howdy-doo, Twilight." She grinned. "Pleased tah finally make yer acquaintance there, Flash."

"Same here." Flash offered his hoof to shake.

Applejack complied, nearly crushing it.

"Whoa." Flash waved his hoof. "That's some grip you've got there."

"Thank ya kindly." Applejack said proudly. "So, what brings ya to Ponyville?"

"Flash had a day off, so he decided to surprise me." Twilight smiled.

"Well, ain't that sweeter then a berry dipped in honey?" Applejack smiled. "Ya'll got yerself a good one there, Twilight."

"I know." Twilight leaned against Flash.

"Well, these apples ain't gonna sell themselves." Applejack noted. "I'll catch you two lovebirds later."

Twilight and Flash continued their tour of Ponyville. As they reached the marketplace, they bumped into Fluttershy.

"Hello, Fluttershy." Twilight smiled.

"Hi, Twilight." Fluttershy said softly.

"Hey there." Flash waved a hoof in greeting.

"Hello." Fluttershy mumbled, as shy around new ponies as ever. "Pleased to meet you. Twilight's told me a lot about you."

"All good, I hope?" Flash asked.

"Actually, yes." Fluttershy nodded.

"Picking up some food for your pets, I see?" Twilight said, noting the saddlebags full of pet food.

"I've got a pet myself." Flash noted. "A little hummingbird. I call her 'Strummer'. Found her egg in an empty nest. Pretty much raised her myself."

"Oh, how sweet!" Fluttershy perked up. "I have a hummingbird friend called 'Hummingway'. Maybe next time you visit, you could bring Strummer along to meet him!"

"I guess I could." Flash nodded, surprised by the formerly shy pony's burst of enthusiasm.

"I'd like to stay, but I really have to go." Fluttershy smiled. "My little Angel Bunny gets stroppy if he doesn't his lunch on time."

"See you later, Fluttershy." Twilight told her.

"Nice meeting you." Flash nodded. "Wow, you really do have a great bunch of friends, Twilight."

"The best." Twilight agreed.

The couple stopped at the local restaurant for a lunch of daffodil and daisy sandwiches (Which Flash insisted on paying for, as thanks for the cupcakes), before finishing their tour of Ponyville. They returned to the library soon after.

"I have to admit, Ponyville is a great little town." Flash smiled. "I can see why you like living here."

"You know what they say." Twilight smiled. "There's no place like home."

As they opened the door, there was a shower of confetti and streamers, punctuating by a chorus of noisemakers. Twilight's friends were all inside the library, which was fully decorated for a party. Everypony (Including Spike and Owlowiscious) was wearing party hats.

"I told you I'd throw you a 'welcome to Ponyville/Twilight has a coltfriend' party." Pinkie smiled. "And here it is!"

"You did all this while we were gone?" Flash gaped.

"I would've finished sooner, but my party cannon jammed." Pinkie shrugged. "Now, how about some cake?"

On a table was a large cake, it's frosting formed into a pink heart with charicatures of Twilight and Flash's faces.

"That's one good-looking cake." Flash smiled.

"I call dibs on the piece with your face on it." Twilight nudged him. "Then I can see if you're as tasty as you look."

"Right back at ya." Flash nudged her back.

After enjoying the festivities, the ponies travelled to the train station, to see Flash off.

"It was really nice of you to throw that party for us." Flash told Pinkie.

"It was the least I could do!" Pinkie smiled.

"You make Twilight happy." Rarity added. "And that means a lot to us."

"You're alright, guard-boy." Rainbow jabbed him lightly. "Sorry about before."

"That's okay." Flash nodded. "Twilight's lucky to have friends like you."

"And a coltfriend like you." Fluttershy added meekly.

"Boy, howdy." Applejack nodded.

"Some visit, huh?" Flash said to Twilight.

"That's one way of putting it." Twilight chuckled. "Maybe next time, I'll come to your home."

"I look forward to it." Flash smiled.

"But for now, here's something for you to remember me by." Twilight leaned in and gave Flash a kiss.

"Wow." He sighed. "How about one more for the road?"

"You got it." Twilight smirked, giving Flash a longer kiss.

"Awww!" Pinkie squealed.

"How romantic!" Rarity swooned.

"No offense guys, but you're making me gag over here." Rainbow groaned.

"Ditto." Spike agreed. "And considering I've got a belly full of cake, that might not be such a good idea."

The ponies laughed heartily as Flash boarded the train. As it departed, he waved to his love through the window. Twilight waved back, already eagerly awaiting their next meeting.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Meet The Parents

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Three: Meet The Parents**

_Dear Twilight,_

_We can't believe you didn't tell us you have a coltfriend, and worse, that we had to read about it in the Canterlot Times. Why didn't you tell us? Your father and I always hoped this day would come. What say you and this "Flash Sentry" join us for dinner sometime? In fact, let's have Mr. Sentry invite his parents too, so we can all get to know each other._

_Please write back soon, darling._

_Love, mom._

Twilight groaned as she finished reading the letter. She had intended to tell her parents about Flash, but only when she felt the time was right. Unfortunately, during Flash's visit to Ponyville, a photographer had taken a picture of them having lunch at the local restaurant. The next thing Twilight knew, that picture was on the front page of every major newspaper in Equestria, joined by such headlines as "The Princess and the Guard!", and "Newest Princess Finds Love!" It was mortifying, to say the least, having her first relationship broadcast to all and sundry. And now her parents had caught wind of it, and wanted to get to know both Flash and his parents, whom Twilight hadn't even met yet. From what little Fash had told her about them, they also resided in Canterlot.

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight instructed.

"Ready and waiting, Twi." Spike held up a scroll and a quill, ready to write.

"Dear Flash." Twilight recited. "My parents have requested that you, I and your parents have dinner today, so we can get to know each other. I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but they saw that picture everypony's talking about, and I know from experience that they won't take 'no' for an answer. Let me know when you're all available as soon as possible. Love, Twilight."

Spike grimaced as he jotted the last part down.

A couple of days later, Flash's reply arrived, confirming that he and his parents would be free the coming Monday. Twilight quickly sent a letter of confirmation to her parents. On the evening of that very same Monday, Twilight took the train to Canterlot, meeting Flash at the station. He was joined by his parents; A stallion with the same coat and eyes, but a gray mane, and a mare with the same blue-colored mane as her son, but a pale gray coat and green eyes. The stallion had a spearhead Cutie Mark, while the mare had the image of a songbird on her flank.

"Twilight, these are my parents." Flash introduced her. "My father, Bold Sentry, and my mother, Nightengale."

"Pleased to meet you." Twilight smiled.

"The pleasure is all ours, princess!" Nightengale gushed.

"Please, call me Twilight." Twilight insisted.

"Twilight it is, then." Bold nodded. "Please, lead the way."

As they made their way to Twilight's childhood home, the young alicorn leaned towards Flash.

"Nervous?" She whispered.

"A little." Flash nodded. "You?"

"A lot." Twilight winced.

They reached the house, and Twilight knocked on the door. A few seconds later, and the door opened, revealing Twilight's parents.

"Good evening, everypony." Night Light nodded. "Glad you could make it. I'm Night Light, and this my wife, Twilight Velvet."

"Charmed." Bold nodded. "I'm Bold, and this is my wife, Nightengale."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance!" Nightengale beamed.

"And you must be Flash Sentry." Velvet looked Flash up and down. "It seems like our daughter's quite taken with you."

"And I'm quite taken with her." Flash smiled, draping a wing around his blushing love.

"So I see." Velvet smiled. "Well, let's not all stand out here in the cold with our tummies rumbling. Come in, come in!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Bold shivered.

Entering the warm house, they all took their places at the dinner table, where the food had already been laid out.

"Well, I must say, this all came as something of a surprise." Nightengale declared. "Our son, dating a princess!"

"So, he didn't tell you either then?" Night Light asked. "You had to find out from the papers, too?"

"Yep." Bold nodded. "Don't know why Flash didn't want to tell us."

"I was going to tell you, dad." Flash told him. "I was just waiting for the right moment."

"Me too." Twilight added.

"It doesn't really matter now, though." Velvet chuckled.

"You must feel so privileged." Nightengale tittered. "Having first one, then _two_ princesses in the family!"

"Of course." Night Light nodded. "Then again, Twilight's always been our little princess!"

"Dad..." Twilight groaned.

"Our Flash always wanted to be a guardspony." Nightengale revealed. "Back when he was a colt, he'd use to make armor out of cardboard boxes, use a broom for a spear, and wander around the house, saying 'Halt! Who goes there?'"

"Mooom!" Flash protested. "I only did that a couple of times!"

"And now, he's got his very first marefriend." Bold smiled. "And a princess, no less. We're so proud of him."

"And we're proud of Twilight." Velvet agreed. "When she was a filly, she wasn't all that social. I worried that she might never get herself a special somepony. And yet, there we are!"

"Before you know it, they'll be getting married and having foals of their own." Nightengale gushed.

Twilight spat out the cider she had been in the middle of drinking. At the same time, Flash choked on a roll.

"It's a little early to be thinking about all that, isn't it?" Twilight patted Flash on the back, helping him to dislodge the roll. "We've only been dating for about a month."

"I... 'gree..." Flash wheezed. "Way too early..."

"Sorry, hon." Nightengale smiled. "We're just so happy for you! But go ahead and take it as slow as you like."

"Not too slow." Velvet added. "I'd like grandkids sometime this decade..."

Twilight and Flash laughed nervously.

"So, would I be right in guessing you've been treating my daughter right?" Night Light asked Flash.

"Yes, sir." Flash nodded.

"He's been a perfect gentlecolt, dad." Twilight smiled.

"And why not?" Bold declared. "I taught him every he knows about chivalry and how to treat a lady."

"And a very good job you've done, too." Night Light nodded. "Polite and respectful, just the way a young stallion should be."

"Oh, miss Velvet, this salad is to die for!" Nightengale gushed. "You simply must give me the recipe!"

"Gladly." Velvet smiled.

Twilight and Flash shared a smile. It seemed like events were starting to brighten up. Flash held Twilight's hoof under the table. Twilight blushed lightly in response.

Their parents spent the rest of the dinner chattering away, sharing anecdotes and stories about their offspring's accomplishments. Soon enough, the time came for the guests to leave.

"Don't be strangers." Night Light smiled. "We really must do this again sometime!"

"Hear, hear." Bold agreed. "You folks are good people. Then again, you'd have to be, to raise a mare worthy of being a princess."

"You haven't done so bad yourself." Velvet chuckled. "Your boy's the best coltfriend we could've hoped for Twilight to have."

"The same to you." Nightengale replied. "Twilight's a darling. Bye, now!"

After Twilight and Flash saw off his parents, they found themselves with some alone time before their respective trains arrived.

"Well, that could have gone a lot worse." Flash noted.

"It went a lot better then I thought it would." Twilight agreed. "To be honest, I was worried about what our parents would think of us being together. That's why I didn't want them to know yet."

"Me too." Flash nodded. "I don't know if you noticed, but my parents can be pretty embarassing sometimes."

"Oh, I noticed." Twilight chuckled. "You know, if I ever meet the pony who took that photo of us, I think I'll thank him."

"Really?" Flash asked.

"Either that, or throttle him." Twilight joked.

"I'd go with the second one." Flash chuckled.

The train to the Crystal Empire pulled into the station.

"What say we go for dinner for two next time?" Flash asked.

"Sounds perfect." Twilight smiled.

The two shared a quick kiss before Flash boarded the train. As Twilight got onto her own train, minutes later, she reflected on the nights events. Flash's parents really weren't that bad. If ever the two one day did decide to marry, Twilight reasoned that there were worse possibilities concerning in-laws. _If_ they ever decided to get married, of course... At the moment, Twilight was perfectly content with the way things between them were at the moment. She wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. First Fight

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Four: First Fight**

Twilight was visiting Flash in the Crystal Empire. They were at his home, sitting on his couch. Flash had one wing draped around her as they snuggled.

"This is always sooo worth the wait." Twilight sighed.

"So true." Flash agreed. "If only you didn't have all that princess work to do. Being forced to read all those dusty old books..."

"I happen to like those 'dusty old books' actually." Twilight declared.

"I know." Flash nodded. "But maybe if you eased up on them a little-"

"I can't ease up on them." Twilight said hotly, moving out of Flash's embrace. "If I'm ever going to be half the princess Celestia is, I need to learn all I can!"

"Hey, easy." Flash said hastily. "I was just saying, less reading would free up your time to see me more often. I've got to be more interesting then sitting at a desk all day, reading some musty book on 'proper etiquette' and 'royal speeches'."

"At least books don't talk back." Twilight snapped. "And they don't belittle my goals."

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Flash growled. "You didn't have to bite my head off. I just thought you might want to spend more time with your coltfriend, that's all!"

"Well, right now, I'm starting to think otherwise!" Twilight snarled, getting off the couch. "A real coltfriend would understand that my studies are important, and support me! Guess this means you're not a real coltfriend, after all! If you ask me, all that marching and standing around must have dulled your brain!"

"Typical know-it-all princess." Flash snorted. "You always have to be right about everything, huh?"

"Not always." Twilight retorted. "Looks like I was wrong about you!"

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Flash grimaced. "Another learning experience for the new princess."

"You know what?" Twilight sniffed, heading for the door. "Forget it. I'm going. Give me a call when you stop being a jerk!"

"You first!" Flash yelled after her. "That's if I'm not too 'dull-brained' to listen!"

Twilight responded by slamming the door as hard as she could. She trotted angrily down the streets of the Crystal Empire. Finding an empty bench, she sat down for a moment. Her rage soon gave in regret.

_'Why did I say all that?'_ Twilight thought. _'What's wrong with me?_'

The truth was, Twilight had over-exerted herself with her studies of late. While she thought she had handled it well, subconsciously, it had stressed her out, and she had unwittingly taken it out on Flash.

_'I've ruined everything.'_ Twilight despaired, her eyes starting to tear up. _'Flash will never want to speak to me again!'_

"Twilight?" Asked a familiar voice.

"It was Cadance, standing by Twilight with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Flash and I... had a fight." Twilight sniffed.

"About what?" Cadance asked.

"About my studies." Twilight told her, wiping her eyes. "It was just a small thing, really. It was about all the time I spend reading. But it all blew out of proportion! The things we said to each other..."

"The first fight is always the worst." Cadance patted Twilight on the back. "I remember the first time Shining and I fought."

"You two _fight_?" Twilight gasped.

"We have our little disagreements, like any couple." Cadance nodded. "The first one was not long after we started dating. Shining wanted to go the movies, but I wanted to have a picnic in the park. It turned into this big shouting match, and ended with each of us going home and swearing never to speak to the other again."

"Then what happened?" Twilight asked, shocked that the two would ever say such a thing to each other.

"Well, basically, I sulked in my room for three days." Cadance remembered. "Then I realised how much I missed Shining. I decided to go right over to your parents' place and apologise to him. When I got there, your parents told me he had just left to apologise to _me_. I ran back to my place to meet him, and we wound up bumping into each other halfway there, after he'd realised I wasn't home. We both started talking at once, saying 'sorry' and 'I never meant to say that'... Once we moved on to talking one at a time, we forgave each other, and promised never to be so stubborn again."

"So, you think I should apologise to Flash?" Twilight asked.

"Love is a rare and beautiful thing." Cadance declared. "You shouldn't discard it over a little disagreement."

"You're right, Cadance." Twilight stood. "I'll go and apologise to him right now!"

Twilight made to leave, then suddenly turned back.

"Wait, how'd you know I was here?" She asked.

"I'm the princess of love." Cadance replied. "I can sense when love is in peril."

"Really?" Twilight raised her eyebrow.

"No, not really." Cadance admitted. "I was just out for a walk when I saw you run by, and thought there might be something wrong."

"Okay then." Twilight shrugged, turning and resuming her departure.

Twilight walked right up to Flash's front door, took a deep breath, then knocked. Flash opened the door, a scowl on his muzzle.

"Oh, it's you." He said. "What do you want?"

"To say 'I'm sorry'." Twilight sighed. "I didn't mean to say all those things. The fact is, I completely overreacted. It was all my fault, Flash. What we have is special, and I don't want to lose it over some silly fight."

The scowl slid off Flash's muzzle.

"It was my fault, too." He admitted. "I should've known how important all that studying is to you, and I definitely shouldn't have said all that stuff. Guess I sorta... overreacted to your overreaction."

Twilight smiled nervously.

"I don't want to lose you either." Flash declared. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Twilight countered.

"Deal." Flash smiled, leaning in to rub his nose against hers. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were on the couch." Twilight reminded him. "And I had a certain somepony's wing wrapped around me."

"Of course." Flash chuckled. "How could I forget?"

The couple returned to the couch. They had made it through their first disagreement and successfully reconciled, their bond becoming stronger for it.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. A CRASH Course in Flight

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Five: A CRASH Course in Flight**

Once again, Flash had come to visit Twilight in Ponyville. This time, he had managed to secure a weekend off, and wanted to spend it all with Twilight. The two were currently walking across a field together.

"What a beautiful day." Twilight smiled.

"I know." Flash agreed. "And look at that sky. Just perfect for a nice flight."

"Flight?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Sure." Flash nodded. "You've got wings, right? Might as well use 'em."

"I'm not that good of a flyer, actually." Twilight admitted. "I can get up in the air just fine, but I'm always off-balance, not to mention strong winds blow me right out of the sky."

"Sounds like you could use a crash course in the fundamentals of flight." Flash noted. "Come to think of it, why didn't you ever ask either of those pegasus friends of yours for help?"

"Well, Fluttershy's not the strongest flyer herself." Twilight explained. "And Rainbow Dash? To be honest, she doesn't really have the patience to be a teacher."

"Well, then." Flash smiled. "Guess it's up to me."

"You?" Twilight tilted her head.

"Of course." Flash smiled. "Think of it, Twilight; You and me, flying through the clouds together, just the two of us..."

"That does sound nice." Twilight sighed. "Okay, grant me the benefit of your wisdom, my new teacher."

"First up, let's see how you fly right now." Flash instructed.

"Okay." Twilight took a breath. She opened her wings and flapped, lifting herself a few feet off the ground before landing. "How was that?"

"Not bad." Flash considered. "But there's a couple of problems. First, you keep flapping your right wing ahead of the left."

"I do?" Twilight frowned.

"Only slightly." Flash pointed out. "But that's probably just instinct. You're used to putting one hoof in front of the other as you walk, so you're doing the same with your wings."

"I guess that's what happens when you get a new pair of wings from out of nowhere." Twilight declared.

"Try this." Flash spread his wings slowly, then tucked them again. "Slow and steady, keep opening them at the same time time."

Twilight mirrored Flash as he repeated his movements.

"There you go." Flash smiled. "Get those wings in synch. It'll be second nature to you before you know it."

"I can feel it." Twilight noted. "It's pretty easy, once you get the hang of it. So, what's next?"

"What's next is building up those wing muscles." Flash told her. "A few push-ups should do the trick."

To emphasise his point, Flash got down on his stomach, and lifted himself up and down using only his wings.

"Your turn." He prompted.

Twilight herself to the ground, and tried to lift her body weight using just her wings. It was a lot harder then Flash made it look. Just as she managed to rise up to her peak, the feathered appendages gave way, and she collapsed.

"Let's call that 'one'." Flash cringed.

"Sorry." Twilight scrambled back to her hooves. "I'm not what you'd call 'the athletic type'."

"That's not what I've heard." Flash smiled. "They say you've done some pretty athletic things in your time; Dodging a hydra, tackling Changelings, outrunning a living cloud of darkness... I even heard about the time you finished in fifth place in your first ever race."

"That was on hoof, though." Twilight blushed. "And those other times were pretty much 'life or death' situations."

"Still, they show that you have the potential in you." Flash pressed on. "Come on, let's take a flight."

"If you insist." Twilight sighed.

The two opened their wings and rose up into the sky.

"Try to feel every muscle in your wings." Flash instructed. "Feel the wind blowing against each feather."

"Easier said then done." Twilight remarked.

"Don't think about it." Flash added. "Feel it. It should be as natural as breathing."

Twilight followed Flash's instructions. She felt herself bcoming more even in her movements.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." She smiled.

"Doesn't it feel great up here?" Flash asked. "Looking on the beautiful world below, wind flowing in your mane..."

"I have to admit, it is quite nice." Twilight agreed.

"Follow me." Flash instructed, as he flew around the clouds. "We can work on the ol' flight manoeuvres."

The two flew through the skies of Ponyville, performing small swerves and light dives. Twilight had to admit, the freedom of the open sky was truly unique. But, just as she was starting to enjoy herself, a galeforce wind blew right into her face (courtesy of an unfortunate mixup from the weather patrol).

"Whoa!" Twilight cried, helpless before the buffeting wind.

"Twilight!" Flash called, flying towards her.

The wind caused Twilight to spiral downward. Just before she hit the ground, she managed to get control of her wings, (too late to avert her descent, however), ensuring only a mildly painful crash landing.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked, landing by her side.

"I'm fine." Twilight groaned, getting back on her hooves. "I've had worst tumbles then this, believe me."

"Maybe we should call this a day, and head back to the library." Flash suggested.

A short while later, the still-sore princess was rubbing her wounded areas, Flash dutifully watching over her.

"You sure you're okay?" Flash asked.

"I'm sure." Twilight nodded. "Though my wings are a little stiff from all that action today."

"Maybe I can help with that." Flash mused. "Lie down."

"Lie... what?" Twilight asked.

"Just trust me." Flash smiled. "And open your wings."

Once Twilight complied, she found her wings being gently caressed by Flash.

"Um, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Wing massage." Flash smiled. "Gets that soreness right out. Helps you relax, too."

Flash rubbed Twilight's wings with his hooves. Twilight sighed with contentment. It had been a while since she had felt quite so relaxed.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike said as he entered the room. "I made you some teaaaaaaaand what exactly are you two doing?"

"Nothing." Twilight flushed. "Just a... wing massage."

"Uh-huh." Spike raised a scaly eyebrow.

"Totally on the up-and-up, little guy!" Flash insisted. "I swear!"

"Hey, I'm not judging you." Spike shrugged. "What you two do together is your own business."

And with that, Spike left the room.

"That was... awkward." Twilight grimaced.

"So awkward." Flash agreed. "Anyway, what say we give the old flying thing another crack tomorrow?"

"You're really hung up on this, aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I am." Flash smiled. "There's nothing I'd love more then to be able to soar through the skies with you, my darling."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Twilight blushed.

After a good night's sleep (Flash sleeping in the spare bed - neither felt their relationship was at _that_ level just yet), Twilight and Flash went out to the fields of Ponyville to try again. After spending most of the morning practising, Twilight found her flight patterns improving.

"You're definitely getting better." Flash smiled.

"Thanks to your encouragement." Twilight chuckled. "It was sweet of you to help me."

"What kind of coltfriend would I be if I didn't?" Flash shrugged. "Now, how about another lap before lunch?"

As they flew around the Ponyville skies again, Twilight was once more struck by a powerful wind (twice in two days would seem like coincidence, but truth was that a certain wall-eyed pegasus was in charge of the wind that wekend). Thanks to her training, Twilight was actually able to weather it; It pushed her back a ways, but she was able to maintain her balance.

"I did it." Twilight gasped, surprised at her own fortitude. "Yeah!"

Twilight thrust her front hooves up. She was so overcome with pride, she forgot to keep flapping her wings, and dropped down once more. Flash dove down and caught her in his front legs.

"I got ya." He smiled.

"Yes, you do." Twilight blushed. "But you didn't have to do that. It was just a momentary lapse in concentration."

To emphasise her point, Twilight flapped out of Flash's hold.

"Point taken." Flash chuckled. "Seriously, that was pretty good back there. You faced the wind, and stood your ground - so to speak."

"Having the right teacher helped." Twilight smiled.

"You're a pretty great student, yourself." Flash grinned. "Wanna be teacher's pet?"

"Ask me after lunch." Twilight giggled, nudging him playfully. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Flash agreed. "All that flying really builds up an appetite. Race you back?"

"Try and keep up." Twilight teased.

The two flew back to the library, engaged in their friendly race. Thanks to Flash, Twilight had put her little-used wings through quite the workout. She fully intend to repay him for that by giving him as many hugs and kisses as she could. There was still a whole afternoon left before he had to return home, after all...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. The Grand Galloping Gala

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Six: The Grand Galloping Gala**

It was that time of year again. Time for the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight had received an invitation from Princess Celestia, noting that it would be her first time attending as a princess. Not only were invitations for Spike and the others included, but one for Flash. Through a quick relay of letters, he and Twilight agreed to meet just outside the castle on the night in question.

Rarity had, of course, gotten right to work on her friends' gala dresses, especially Twilight's ("It's your first Gala as a princess, darling!", she'd exclaimed. "You must look your best!"). The finished outfit was similar to the dress Twilight wore at her coronation, but less elaborate, and in shades of royal purple and lavender.

After an uneventful carriage ride, Twilight and her friends walked up to the castle, where Flash (Wearing the tuxedo Rarity had made for him on his first visit to Ponyville) was waiting. The second Flash laid eyes on Twilight, he became entranced.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He sighed. "I mean, you're always beautiful. It's just now, you look even more beautiful then normal."

"Thanks." Twilight chuckled. "And you look very handsome in that tuxedo."

"Thanks to Rarity." Flash smiled. "That girl really knows her stuff. I'm guessing that dress is one of hers?"

"Of course." Twilight nodded.

"Only the best for my friends." Rarity beamed. "Just look at you two! Such a perfect couple!"

Twilight and Flash nuzzled each other.

"Shall we?" Flash offered.

"We shall." Twilight smiled, as they placed their wings over each other's backs.

As they entered the ballroom, a fanfare suddenly erupted.

"Presenting princess Twilight Sparkle and her consort, Flash Sentry." A courtesan announced.

"Consort?" Flash blanched. "Is that what ponies are calling me?"

"It could be worse." Twilight smirked. "They could be calling you my 'concubine'."

"I have no idea what that is." Flash declared.

"Good for you." Twilight replied. "I do, and I'd prefer _not_ to know, as a matter of fact."

The couple were met by the Equestrian royal family; Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor. Even Prince Blueblood was there. He shot Twilight a disparaging look, then turned away with a haughty sniff.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Twilight." Celestia smiled. "And hello to you, too, Flash Sentry."

"Good evening, your majesty." Flash bowed.

"Hi, Twilight." Cadance smiled. "How are things?"

"Just great." Twilight smiled back.

"I trust there's been no problems between you and my sister, Sentry?" Shining glared at Flash.

"No, everything's just fine." Flash said nervously, deliberately omitting the fight they had the month before.

"Good." Shining nodded. "Because you know what I'll do to you if it's not, right?"

"Yes I do." Flash nodded back.

"Good." Shining's frown suddenly turned to a smile. "Enjoy the gala."

"Okay." Flash said timidly.

"Ready to have some fun?" Twilight asked, having just come back from talking to Cadance.

"Sure." Flash smiled.

The couple walked onto the dance floor, where they shared a waltz. Twilight stumbled a little at first.

"Can you tell I've never done this before?" She joked.

"You dance divinely, my dear." Flash smiled.

Twilight and Flash danced together for several minutes. Then Pinkie Pie lept on stage, pulling a turntable from out of nowhere!

"Let's kick this party up a notch!" She squealed.

Pinkie had tried a similar thing at the last Gala, and it didn't go well. But this time, she had the help of her friends, and even Shining and Cadance to lead the crowd into some upbeat dancing.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash grooved. "Party on!"

"Yee-haww!" Applejack yelped.

"Yay." Fluttershy said quietly.

Twilight and Flash looked at each other, shrugged, then joined. Twilight charged into her own "unique" style of dancing. Flash stared for a moment, nonplussed, then joined in.

"You dance divinely, my dear." Twilight gleefully echoed.

Eventually, they tired themselves out, and went to get some refreshments. As they got some punch, they crossed paths with Prince Blueblood.

"Hello, Blueblood." Twilight nodded. "It's been a while."

"Hmph." Blueblood snorted, turning away.

"Hey princey, the lady's talking to you." Flash said, affronted. "How about you show a fellow royal some courtesy?"

"I would, if she were _actual_ royalty." Blueblood snorted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked.

"You weren't born royal, like I was." Blueblood declared. "A crown and a pair of wings don't hide the fact that you're just a commoner who got lucky. And I'm not the only pony who thinks that."

"Who do you think you are, pal?!" Flash roared.

"It's okay." Twilight tried to calm him.

"No it's okay!" Flash spat. "Where do you get off, pretty boy?!"

"Really, Flash." Twilight insisted. "Who cares what one bigheaded unicorn thinks?"

"I do." Flash declared. "You think you're better then Twilight, Blue-boy? She's more of a royal then you are!"

"Oh, really?" Blueblood smirked.

"Really." Flash shot back. "She's saved Equestria time and again, helped ponies everywhere... What have you ever done, besides standing around looking like you think you're too good for everypony?"

"I don't need to be lectured by a commoner." Blueblood declared. "Hard to believe you are what passes for a royal guardspony nowadays. Cadance and Shining Armor must have been out of their minds to appoint you!"

Twilight's lips pulled back into a snarl.

"It's almost as laughable as her being Celestia 'prized pupil'." Blueblood pointed at Twilight. "Poor aunt Clestia must be getting senile in her old age. Either that, or nopony else was available...

"Alright, that's it!" Twilight yelled, as she got right into Blueblood's face. "Insulting me is one thing. But insulting my brother and sister-in-law? My mentor? My coltfriend? You've crossed the line, mister!"

"I-I..." Blueblood stuttered.

"Listen closely." Twilight hissed. "I earned my princesshood, unlike you. And, unlike you, I use my position to guide, to lead, not to have everypony fawn over my every whim. You're the one who isn't _actual_ royalty."

"How dare you..." Blueblood stepped back. "You... you..."

"Is everything okay here, Blueblood?" Celestia suddenly appeared behind him, Luna beside her.

"Oh, y-yes, aunty." Blueblood put on a fake smile. "I was just saying what a wonderful additional Twilight is to our royal hierarchy."

"She is, isn't she?" Celestia smiled. "Of course, anypony who speaks otherwise will have to answer to me. And I won't be kind about it." She glared at her nephew. "Is that clear, Blueblood?"

"Yes, aunty." Blueblood trembled. "I'll, um, give you all some privacy."

Blueblood dashed off as fast as he could.

"Well handled, Twilight." Celestia smiled.

"If it were me, I'd have used the Royal Canterlot Voice." Luna smirked. "That would've put some fear into him."

"Hopefully, he'll learn his lesson." Twilight chuckled.

Meanwhile, Flash was approached by Shining.

"That was pretty impressive, Sentry." Shining grinned. "Standing up for Twily like that."

"Yeah, well..." Flash said humbly "I don't care who that guy is, I couldn't let him insult her like that."

"Maybe I misjudged you, Sen- Flash." Shining smiled. "Somepony had to be Twilight's first coltfriend, and I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks, prince Armor." Flash nodded.

"Call me Shining." Shining declared.

"Sure." Flash smirked mischievously. "And who knows? Maybe someday, I'll be calling you 'bro'."

"Don't push it." Shining scowled.

All too soon, the Gala ended, and the guests left the castle.

"So, guess it's back home for all of us, huh?" Flash said wistfully.

"Not quite." Twilight declared. "We've still got one stop left to make."

Twilight lead Flash to a small donut shop.

"'Joe's Donut's'?" Flash read the sign.

"Best donuts in Canterlot." Twilight smiled.

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by Joe himself.

"Twilight Sparkle." He smiled. "Nice to see a working-class pony made good still has time for blue-collar establishments like mine. The usual?"

"Make it a double, Joe." Twilight indicated Flash.

"You got it." Joe nodded.

Twilight and Flash took a seat at a nearby table, where Joe brought them their donuts. Flash took a bite out of one.

"Hey, not bad!" Flash declared.

"Told you." Twilight smiled, as she leaned against him. "Now this is a perfect way to end a night out."

"So true." Flash agreed, putting a wing around Twilight once more. "No big crowds, just you and me."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Twilight agreed. "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"I should be thanking _you_." Flash chuckled. "You're the one who put that jerk in his place."

"No-one insults my loved ones and gets away with it." Twilight chuckled.

"That's my Twilight." Flash smiled. "Beauty and strength, all rolled into one."

"Tell me more..." Twilight purred, snuggling closer.

"With pleasure." Flash chuckled.

Twilight's second trip to the Grand Galloping Gala had proven to be even more memorable then the first, thanks in no small part to Flash. She could only imagine what the third trip would bring...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Twilight's Birthday

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Seven: Twilight's Birthday**

Twilight was whiling away her time reading a book. Normally, she would consider this enough to take her mind off her worries, but not this time. She couldn't get her mind off of Flash. A long-distance relationship had seemed like a good idea at the beginning, but now, the time they spent apart tore Twilight up inside. It was getting so the longer they spent apart, the less Twilight was able to function properly. She knew something had to be done, but her birthday was coming up, with Flash having promised to visit. She resolved to talk to Flash about it then. But what exactly could they do? Twilight wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave Ponyville and her friends, but she couldn't ask Flash to leave his home and career just for her. Hopefully, they could figure something out together. Just the thought of them being together at her party was a great comfort.

Twilight smiled. Pinkie Pie, of course, would be organising the party. It was bound to cheer her up. Pinkie hadn't said anything about it, so Twilight could only assume it was going to be a surprise party. The only real surprise was going to be where she and the others would spring it on her.

On the day of her birth, Twilight awoke to a beautiful morning.

"Morning, Spike." She told her assistant, who was still lying in his basket.

"Mornin', Twi." Spike yawned. "Looks like I'm the first to wish you a happy birthday."

"Yes, you are." Twilight chuckled. "Thanks, Spike."

"No problem." Spike smiled. "So, what's on the agenda for today? You gonna cut loose and relax?"

"No such luck, I'm afraid." Twilight sighed. "I have a meeting with the Mayor to discuss the next Summer Sun Celebration. Can you hold down the fort until I get back?"

"Like you've gotta ask." Spike smirked. "Good luck at your... meeting thing."

Twilight travelled to the town hall, and discussed all kinds of matters regarding the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration; decorations, refreshments, entertainment, and much more. In time, she returned to her library home. She opened the door, and was greeted by a shower of confetti and a cacophony of noisemakers, followed by a chorus of **"Surprise!"**

The library was festooned with streamers and balloons, and a banner reading "Happy birthday, Twilight!" was strung across a wall. All of Twilight's friends were there. Flash, true to his word, was also in attendance.

"Guys!" Twilight cheered. "What a surprise!"

"I told you she wouldn't suspect a thing!" Pinkie boasted. "Happy b-day, Twilight!"

"Many happy returns, sugarcube." Applejack smiled.

"Hey, Twilight." Flash stepped forward. "Miss me?"

"Always." Twilght hugged him. "In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something later... in private."

"Okay." Flash nodded. "But now, we celebrate the day of your birth. Because if you hadn't born, we'd all be a lot worse off."

"Hear, hear!" Rarity agreed.

The party began in earnest. There was games, dancing, and Twilight-based reminiscing.

"Remember the time you lost it and made everypony crazy over a doll?" Rainbow chuckled.

"A doll?" Flash snorted. "Really?"

"It's a long story." Twilight cringed.

"Cake time!" Pinkie boomed, sparing Twilight from having to tell the embarassing story.

The cake had been made by Mr. and Mrs. Cake. At it's center was an image of Twilight herself, horn raised, wings open.

"Now that's a gorgeous cake!" Flash chuckled. "Almost seems a shame to eat it..."

But he did, as did the others. After they had finished the cake, it was time for the presents. Rarity gave Twilight a magnificent jeweled cloak, Fluttershy some jars of honey, fresh from the beehive. Applejack brought in an entire barrel of Sweet Apple Acres cider. Rainbow gave Twilight some weighted training bands for her wings, Pinkie had gotten her a flugelhorn, and Spike gave her a small purple crystal, which he himself had carved into an alicorn shape.

"Thanks, everypony." Twilight smiled. "These gifts are all so great."

"My turn." Flash smiled. "I don't mean to one-up anypony, but I got you two presents. The first is this."

Flash extracted a slightly worn book from his saddlebag. Twilight inspected it.

"Is this a first-edition compendium of ancient Equestrian spells?!" Twilight gasped.

"It is, indeed." Flash smiled. "I saw it in this old book shop in the Crystal Empire, and thought of you."

"Oh, thank you, Flash!" Twilight squealed.

"If you think that was good, wait'll you get my next present." Flash grinned. "It's actually from me _and_ somepony else. It should be here any moment now..."

Spike suddenly belched, releasing magic flames that turned into a letter.

"Ah, right on schedule." Flash said cryptically.

Twilight opened the letter.

"It's from Princess Celestia." Twilight noted. "'My dearest Twilight, it has recently come to my attention that I have made a glaring oversight. Now that you are a princess, you deserve your own royal guard. We are short on available guards at the moment, but one stallion was up for the task - Flash Sentry.' Wait, what?"

"Surprise, birthday girl!" Flash beamed.

"You... when?" Twilight babbled. "How?"

"I contacted Celestia through Cadance, and asked if I could get a transfer somewhere closer to you." Flash smiled. "Next thing I know, the princess of the day's got me set up with a cottage in Ponyville, just around the corner from here. I move in this weekend."

"A transfer?" Twilight asked. "Just to be closer to me?"

"I couldn't stand the long-distance thing anymore." Flash declared. "And now, through the grace of Celestia, we can see each other every day. Some present, huh?"

"You can say that again." Twilight leapt at Flash, hugging him tightly. "The long-distance relationship was driving me crazy, too. That's what I wanted to talk to you about later."

"How about that?" Flash chuckled, returning the hug. "Guess we were really on the same page."

"This is the best present ever." Twilight sighed.

"A coltfriend's gotta do his best." Flash grinned.

"And now, I've got something for you." Twilight purred. She gave him a long, deep kiss.

"Oh, how romantic!" Rarity sighed. "Don't you think so, girls?"

"Oh, yes." Fluttershy cooed.

"Boy howdy." Applejack nodded.

"I guess so." Rainbow shrugged. "Kinda mushy, though."

"Don't know what you're complaining about." Spike groaned. "I'm the one who's probably gonna be walking in on this all the time."

"Do you know what this means?" Pinkie asked in hushed tones. "HOUSEWARMING PARTY, THIS WEEKEND!"

The gathered ponies all chuckled at Pinkie's outburst.

"It's gonna be like this all the time, isn't it?" Flash asked.

"More or less." Twilight shrugged.

"I think I'll survive." Flash smiled. "As long as I have you."

"And you always will." Twilight beamed, moving in for another kiss.

Now there was nothing to stop Twilight from spending as much time as she liked with her beloved. That night, she went to work on an overwhelmingly grateful thank you letter to Celestia for making it possible. Afterwards, she slumped on her bed, exhausted, and dreamt of Flash all night long. It had been a birthday Twilight would never forget. Possibly even the best birthday of her life.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. First Anniversary

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Eight: First Anniversary**

Twilight and Flash's relationship continued apace. Their new-found proximity caused their love to flourish even more, as they spent as much time together as they could. Of course, Flash now being Twilight's official guardspony meant that he would accompany her on her royal duties. Having him by her side helped Twilight through any moments of anxiety over her work. Of course, they kept their relationship "professional" during official meetings, or royal appearances; It would not do for a princess and her guard to be all lovey-dovey while dealing attending to such matters. Once those matters were dealt with, however, they held no such compunctions, dealing out as much affection to one another as was possible.

The days and weeks seemed to fly by in a haze of contentment. Before they knew it, their relationship was nearing the one year mark.

Twilight strolled from the library to Flash's cottage, tapping on the door. The door opened seconds later, revealing Flash's smiling face.

"Hey." He beamed.

"Hey." Twilight beamed right back.

The two kissed lightly.

"Come right in, milady." Flash offered.

Flash's cottage was a modest, one-bedroom dweling. With a smile, Twilight remembered the housewarming party Pinkie Pie had organised for Flash. It was one of her wildest most spectacular parties ever, and Flash made sure to thank the party pony for it.

Twilight and Flash entered the living room and sat down on a two-seater sofa.

"You know what it'll be, a couple of days from now?" Twilight asked.

"Gee, I dunno." Flash scratched his head, feigning ignorance. "Monday?"

"Our anniversary, you goof." Twilight playfully nudged him.

"I know." Flash chuckled. "Boy, has it really been a year since our very first date? Seems like only yesterday."

"I feel the same way." Twilight nuzzled. "Let's do something special, just the two of us."

"My thoughts, exactly." Flash smiled. "Picnic under the stars? Topped with an exchange of anniversary gifts?"

"Works for me." Twilight smiled.

As night fell on Monday evening, Twilight was finishing brushing her mane. She looked at herself in the mirror. Perfect.

"Don't stay out too long." Spike told her. "We've got work to do in the morning."

"I didn't know I had a curfew." Twilight joked.

There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Flash." Twilight smiled, using her magic to open it.

Flash was carrying the picnic basket on his back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure am." Twilight smiled.

"Hey, Spike." Flash grinned, sharing a hoof/fist bump with him.

"Be sure to have her back no later then ten, mister." Spike said sternly.

"Yes, sir!" Flash mock-saluted.

"Very funny, you two." Twilight rolled her eyes as the pair sniggered. "Come on, Flash."

Twilight and Flash travelled to the fields just outside Ponyville, and set up their picnic. It was a warm, cloudless spring night, the countless stars in the sky plain for all to see.

"We couldn't have picked a better night for it." Flash observed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Luna herself put together this beautiful night, just for us." Twilight mused.

They started to eat their picnic. Flash had, of course, made sure to pack Twilight's favorites.

"So, we finally made it to a whole year together." Flash noted. "The big three-six-five."

"Quite an achievement." Twilight agreed. "And I mean that literally. Do you know what the chances are of somepony like me, who knew nothing of romance, ending up with somepony as great as you? They're astronomical!"

"I love it when you go into lecture mode." Flash sighed.

"Not done yet." Twilight held up a hoof to silence him. "There's also the chances of this, the first relationship for both of us, lasting so long, despite our romantic inexperience. Our still being together, even with our long-distance visits and my princessly duties disrupting our time together, is nothing short of astounding."

"Isn't that what love's all about though? Chances?" Flash asked. "I was stationed at the Crystal Empire barely a week before you came for your princess summit. And let's not forget the way we just happened to bump into each other when you came back from your trip. And of course, how the crystal ponies found those Mareabic books soon after, which needed you to come and decipher them. Almost as if destiny itself were conspiring to bring us together..."

"I love it when you get poetic." Twilight nuzzled him. "Now, let's get to the gifts."

Twilight levitated a large book out of her saddlebag.

"What's this?" Flash asked.

"A memory book." Twilight smiled. "I made it myself."

Twilight opened the book to it's first page. A beam of magic projected an image of Twilight and Flash at their first date, the two sitting in the Crystal Empire diner. Twilight turned a page, and the image changed to Flash and Twilight during his first visit to Ponyville. Every page held an image from a special moment in their relationship.

"Wow, this is incredible." Flash gasped. "How'd you manage to put this together?"

"Just a little spell I stumbled upon in my studies." Twilight said humbly. "All my best memories of our time together are in this book."

"Okay, my turn." Flash smiled, digging a small box out of the picnic basket. "It's not nearly as impressive as a magic memory book, but I think you're gonna like it."

Twilight opened the box with her magic, lifting up a necklace. It consisted of a gold frame, with a blue crystal shaped like Flash's cutie mark, topped with a purple star, resembling Twilight's cutie mark, set into it. The symbolism was plain to see.

"I know it's not much." Flash sighed. "Being a guardspony doesn't exactly pay a lot."

"I love it." Twilight smiled, putting the necklace around her neck. "And I love you."

Twilight gave Flash a big kiss.

"Love you too." Flash beamed.

The pegasus lifted a glass of cider.

"A toast." He smiled. "To our first year together."

"And hopefully, many more to come." Twilight added, raising her own glass.

They clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers!" They chorused.

After downing their cider, the two lay on their backs, side by side, and gazed up at the stars together. Sighing blissfully, they snuggled closer together, wondering what their next year together would bring.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. Decent Proposal

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Nine: Decent Proposal**

It was Hearth's Warming Eve. A flurry of snow fell over Ponyville, painting the ground and buildings a brilliant white. Pinkie Pie was throwing her annual Hearth's Warming Eve party in her room above Sugar Cube Corner. Inside, the mane six, Spike and Flash were partying. There was dancing, good food, and party games. Everypony was having fun. Rarity had even deigned to give Spike a kiss on the cheek while they were under the mistletoe. The baby dragon fell into a catatonic state immediately afterwards, paralysed with joy.

Twilight and Flash were dancing together, although Flash was a tad halfhearted in his movements. Twilight had noticed he seemed preoccupied of late.

"Flash, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Of course." Flash smiled. "How could anything _not_ be okay, when I've got a marefriend like you?"

The answer briefly mollified Twilight, though she was getting the sense that Flash was waiting for something. He kept glancing over to the pack he had brought with him to the party, which was lying next to everypony's winter outfits, a short space away. As the party started to wind down, Flash made his move. He reached into the pack and pulled something out, tucking it under a wing. He then walked over to Twilight.

"Flash, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, our time together has been the best time of my life." Flash declared. "And I don't want it to ever stop."

"Okay..." Twilight replied, unnerved by the sheer seriousness of the look on Flash's face.

"I can think of only one thing that would make me happier." Flash declared. "And that's just one little word from you."

Flash extracted a small velvet box from under his wing. Everypony there froze in surprise.

"Whoa, nelly." Applejack whispered.

"Oh, wow..." Fluttershy murmured.

"Ooooohhh!" Pinkie gasped.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Rainbow gaped.

"I don't believe it." Rarity declared.

Even Spike stared, having been broken out of his euphoric state by the shock of Flash's actions.

"No way." He whispered.

Nopony was more surprised than Twilight herself. She was staring at the box like she didn't even believe it was there.

"Twilight Sparkle." Flash opened the box, revealing a small horn ring, a single diamond set into the gold band. He kneeled down on one hoof, proffering up the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I..." Twilight stuttered, aghast. "I have to go!"

In a flash of light, Twilight disappeared, reappeared by Spike, picked him and their winter gear up, then disappeared again in another burst of light, leaving Flash standing, dumstruck, in his offering position.

"Ooooh, awkward." Rarity cringed.

"That... really wasn't the answer I was hoping for." A disheartened Flash declared.

Twilight and Spike rematerialised back at the library. As Spike turned on the lights, Twilight started pacing frantically.

"You okay, Twi?" Spike asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not okay!" Twilight roared. "My coltfriend just poured his heart out to me, asking the biggest question in our relationship, and I teleported away like some scared little filly! I'm not even sure why I did that! What's wrong with me?!"

"I'll get you some tea." Spike said nervously. "That oughta calm you down..."

As Spike went into the kitchen, Twilight buried her face in her hooves. Her despair was cut short by a knock at the door.

"Twilight?" Flash's voice called. "Are you in there?"

Twilight opened the door with her magic.

"Hey." Flash waved a hoof nonchalantly.

"Oh, Flash!" Twilight sobbed, embracing him. "I'm so sorry!"

"I can see that." Flash stroked her mane. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened back there?"

"I don't know!" Twilight yelped. "When you pulled out that box, it felt like the world just turned upside-down, and all I could do was run away!"

"I see." Flash said flatly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Twilight told. "But it was just such a shock! Cadance told me that love is about feeling, but right now, I'm feeling an awful lot; anxiety, elation, uncertainty, trepidation, nervousness, fear... It's just too much!"

"I'm sorry." Flash sighed. "I didn't think about how you would feel about this. I went and laid it on you from out of nowhere, just expecting you to say 'yes'."

"It's not that I don't want to marry you." Twilight countered. "It's just... such a big step."

"I know it is." Flash nodded. "But it's one I want to take with you. You are the love of my life, Twilight, and I want to be with you for the rest of lives."

"Really?" Twilight smiled.

"Really." Flash grinned. "Just think of it: You and me, together every day, from sunrise to sunset. Always there for each other, now and forever."

"You make a compelling argument." Twilight admitted, her smile widening.

"And besides, it's not like we'd have to get married right away." Flash pointed out. "The engagement can be as long as we want to be."

"It can?" Twilight asked, her knowledge in such matters still limited.

"The last thing I want to do is make you feel like you're rushing into anything." Flash admitted. "As long as it means having the perfect union with my perfect girl, I'm willing to wait as long you want to, and I'll be right there beside you, every step of the way, and beyond."

"Oh, Flash..." Twilight flushed. "I'm so sorry I ran out on you before. The truth is, I'd love to-"

"Ah-ah-ah." Flash stopped her, taking out the ring box again. "Let's make it official."

"If you insist." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?" Flash asked again, opening the box.

"Yes, I will." Twilight smiled, levitating the ring out it's box and onto her horn.

"WAAA-HOOO!" A familiar voice squealed from behind a nearby bush.

"Pinkie!" Another familiar, tomboyish voice hissed.

"You can come out now, girls." Twilight smirked.

Her five friends emerged from behind the bush.

"Sorry for the espionage, darling." Rarity apologised. "But we just had to know how this would all turn out."

"Congrats, Twi!" Rainbow smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Fluttershy beamed.

"Now I have to get to work on an engagement party!" Pinkie cheered.

Spike wandered in from the kitchen, a cup of tea in his claw. He stopped when he saw everypony together, and Flash's ring on Twilight's horn.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Only a lot." Twilight joked.

"So, can I get a kiss from my blushing bride-to-be?" Flash purred.

"Like you even have to ask." Twilight chuckled, wrapping her hooves around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"This is cute an' all, but can we get indoors now?" Applejack piped up. "If'n nopony's already noticed, the snow's pretty much knee-high out here, and Ah don't know about y'all, but Ah'm startin' tah freeze mah tail off."

"Come on in, girls." Twilight offered. "Think you can manage a few more cups of tea, Spike?"

"You got it." Spike nodded. "Might even throw in some of my special cupcakes, to mark the occasion..."

Twilight's friends rushed into the library, giving her words of congratulations and hugs.

"Another royal wedding." Rarity sighed.

"I hope I can count on you to design the wedding dress." Twilight smiled.

"But of course!" Rarity beamed.

"And I'll ask the Cakes to whip up the bestest wedding cake ever!" Pinkie squealed.

"Can I do the Sonic Rainboom at the wedding?" Rainbow asked. "Can I?"

"Easy, gals." Flash chuckled. "The wedding's not happening just yet. And there's no rush."

"That's right." Twilight smiled, nuzzling against Flash. "We're going to take our time."

Spike returned with the tea and cupcakes. Together, they all celebrated the upcoming union. It may have been a cold Hearth's Warming Eve outside, but inside Twilight's heart, it had never been warmer.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Ten: An Unexpected Visitor**

Slowly but surely, word of Twilight and Flash's engagement spread across Equestria. Every newspaper in the land had presented the news for all to see. Over the following weeks, Twilight had received hundreds of congratulatory letters. She was pleasantly surprised, having had no idea how much the ponies had liked her.

Even Princess Celestia had taken time out of her busy schedule to extend her well-wishes.

"Congratulations, my dear Twilight." She smiled. "You can expect myself and Luna at the wedding."

"But you don't even know when the wedding is." Twilight pointed out. "And you're so busy..."

"Not so busy I'd miss the wedding of my best student." Celestia smiled. "We'll be there. Trust me."

"Thank you." Twilight beamed, nuzzling her teacher. "It really means a lot to me that you and Luna will be there."

"You are welcome, my darling student." Celestia chuckled.

A few days later, Twilight was at Flash's cottage, enjoying a quiet afternoon with her fiancé. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Flash asked, trotting over to answer it.

The door opened to reveal a pegasus with a light green coat, a dark green mane, gray eyes, and a cutie mark consisting of a bit with wings.

"Hey, cuz!" The pegasus beamed.

"Quick?" Flash gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd check in on my favorite cousin!" Quick declared. He spotted Twilight on the couch. "And is this who I think it is?"

"The better question is: Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, this is my cousin, Quick Buck." Flash made the necessary introduction. "Quick, this is my fiancee, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Of course I know who she is!" Quick snorted. "Quick Buck, entrepeneur _extraordinaire_, at your service. You want it, I got it!"

Trotting over to Twilight, Quick took her hoof and kissed it sloppily.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Twilight replied, wrenching her soaked hoof free.

"So, Flashy-boy, you're really doing it?" Quick asked. "You're marryin' a princess! Bravo!"

"Well, she's not just a princess, you know..." Flash said awkwardly.

"I know." Quick nodded. "She's also Princess Celestia's personal protege! You sure can pick 'em, huh?"

"You could say that." Flash smiled.

"Mind if I crash here for a while, cuz?" Quick asked.

"Hope you're not planning on staying until the wedding." Flash declared. "We haven't set a date yet."

"Perish the thought." Quick shook his head. "I'm just gonna stay with you a couple a' days. Y'know, recharge the ol' batteries, then I'll move on back home, and come back for the wedding."

"Well, I guess I can live with that." Flash admitted. "But I don't have a spare bed, so you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"No problemo." Quick waved off the statement. "Say, can you fetch me somethin' to wet my whistle? I'm parched."

"Sure." Flash nodded.

"I have to get going." Twilight rose off the couch. "I promised Rarity I'd discuss wedding dress designs with her."

"Okay." Flash smiled. "See you later, darling."

"Until then, my handsome stallion." Twilight kissed him on the cheek.

After Twilight left the cottage, Quick cleared his throat.

"Still waitin' on that drink, cuz." He said impatiently.

The next couple of days were, simply put, a nightmare for Flash. Quick was the worst houseguest in the history of houseguests; He did nothing but lay around all day, making demands. Flash was at his wit's end. If Quick wasn't family, he'd have thrown him out on the first day.

On the afternoon of the second day, Flash was preparing to depart the cottage.

"Where ya goin' cuz?" Quick asked.

"Over to Twilight's." Flash replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" Quick asked.

"Mind if I ask why?" Flash asked.

"She's gonna be my cousin-law soon." Quick smiled. "I really should get to know her."

"Fine." Flash growled. "Whatever gets you off my couch."

The two made their way to the library. Flash knocked on the door, which was opened by Spike.

"Hey, Flash." Spike smiled, before turning his gaze to Quick. "Who's this?"

"My cousin, Quick." Flash told him. "He's staying round my place for a little while. Is Twilight in?"

"She's in the bath right now." Spike declared. "But she should be done soon enough. Come in."

Flash and entered entered the library.

"Nice digs." Quick smirked. "Not exactly a castle, but I like what she's done with the place."

"I'll get you guys some tea while you're waiting." Spike declared.

As Spike went into the kitchen, Quick turned to Flash.

"Gotta admit, cuz, this is a pretty good scam you've got here." He smiled.

"Scam?" Flash repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Quick declared. "Hookin' up with a princess. I didn't think it'd last, but then I heard about your engagement. Way to bag the game, cuz."

"I still don't-" Flash shrugged.

"Soon, you'll be a prince, with all the royal regalia and status that goes with it." Quick grinned sleazily. "Tell ya what, you let me be your official publicist. I'll have your faces put on magazines, t-shirts, mugs... We'll soon be rolling in bits!

"I don't care about any of that." Flash declared.

"_Suuuure_ ya don't." Quick winked.

"I love Twilight." Flash clarified. "And I'm not marrying her just for the status upgrade, or for money. I oughta give you a hoof to the face for even suggesting otherwise."

"You're not kiddin', are ya?" Quick asked.

"No, I'm not." Flash declared.

"Always the non-profit pony, huh?" Quick smirked. "The wrong guy's gonna be a prince. If it were me, I'd milk that position for all it's worth."

"Same old Quick." Flash shook his head. "It's only ever been about money and fame to you."

"You know, it's a pity, really." Quick sighed.

"What do you mean, 'pity'?" Flash asked.

"I mean it's a pity that the princess fell for you, of all ponies." Quick sneered."She must be either desperate, or nuts."

"What?! Flash snarled. "That's my fiancee you'e talking about, 'cuz'! Not to mention a princess!"

"Some princess." Quick smirked. "I've seen the pictures; She barely even knows what she's doing. Small wonder she wound up with you, Mr. 'royal guardspony-who-does-nothing-but-stand-around-all-d ay."

"How dare you!" Flash roared.

"I'll still be attending the wedding, though." Quick taunted him. "It oughta be a laugh riot. Two loser ponies, pretending to be somethin' they're not, together!"

"Ahem." Came a sound from the top of the stairs. It was Twilight, fresh from her bath. She swiftly teleported down, right next to Quick.

"Oh, hey, princess." Quick trembled. "Now, this isn't what it looks like."

"Get out." Twilight said quietly.

"I, uh..." Quick mumbled.

**"Out!"** Twilight roared, her horn flaring.

The next thing Quick knew, he was being hurled out of the library. He awkwardly scrambled to his hooves.

"So, does this mean I'm not invited to the wedding?" He chuckled nervously.

A beam of magic scorched the ground near him.

"Alright, fine!" Quick yelped. "I'm going! Jeez!"

Quick beat a hasty retreat.

As Twilight made heavy, hate-filled breaths, Flash gaped at her.

"Sorry about that." Twilight apologised. "Went a little over-the-top there."

"No need to apologise." Flash smiled. "I'd have done that to him myself."

"Please tell me there's nopony else like that in your family." Twilight implored.

"Thankfully, no." Flash grinned. "Quick's the black sheep of the family. I honestly don't know where uncle Dinero and aunt Mazuma went wrong with him. They're such nice ponies."

"Nice to know you come from such good stock." Twilight chuckled.

Spike walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

"Okay, here's you tea... wait, where'd Quick go?" He asked.

"Long story, Spike." Twilight smirked. "Tea, Flash?"

"Don't mind if I do." Flash nodded.

They all sat on Twilight's couch and drank their and Flash were both hoping the same thing: That Quick's visit would be the biggest trial of their engagement. As they leaned against each other, that hope increased. And if anything worse happened, their love would ensure they could weather it.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_

___(A/N: Props to JakeCrusher for suggesting the idea for this chapter.)_


	11. The Wedding

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Eleven: The Wedding**

Twilight and Flash's engagement ending up lasting well over six months. This was mostly due to Twilight's compulsive need for organisation. She had made sure every aspect of the wedding was planned out to the smallest detail. Both she and Flash agreed that it was going to be held in the Crystal Empire, where they had first met. Then came the matter of security. Knowing what had happened at the last royal wedding, Twilight had insisted that the occasion be well-guarded, putting in a request to Shining and Cadance to have as many guardsponies keeping watch as possible, just in case the Changelings (or some some other unsavoury characters) should try something.

"Is all this really necessary?" Flash asked, as he and Twilight looked over things.

"Necessary?" Twilight repeated. "Didn't you see what the Changelings did to Canterlot?"

"Not really." Flash shrugged. "I was visiting relatives in Manehatten at the time."

"Oh." Twilight said dully. "Well, it was bad. Really bad. And I'm sure nopony wants the same thing to happen to the Crystal Empire."

The security measures didn't stop at the venue, though. Twilight had placed a powerful locator spell on Flash so she would know he was at all times. And, as an extra precaution, the two had devised special code phrases, to be requested if one was not entirely sure of the other; Twilight's was "I hate boring old books", while Flash's was "My favorite food is ruby pizza."

Flash thought these measures were a little much, but he knew how important it was to Twilight that everything went smoothly, so he went along with them.

As the final preparations were being made, Flash, Twilight, and Twilight's friends travelled to the Crystal Empire, making themselves ready for the big day. The day before the wedding, Twilight was performing a last minute check of the venue. Everything seemed okay; no Changelings, no Dragons, not so much as a Diamond Dog.

That night, Twilight, her friends, Cadance and her mother were gathered together in celebration.

"Here's to you, darling." Rarity raised a glass of cider. "Congratulations."

"My little girl's getting married." Velvet sobbed. "I'm so proud of you, dear!"

"Mom..." Twilight smiled.

"How are you feeling, Twilight?" Cadance asked.

"A little nervous." Twilight replied. "And a lot excited."

_"Nerviciiited!"_ Pinkie sang.

"Gotta hand it ta ya, Twi." Applejack grinned. "Ah nevah woulda guessed _you'd_ be the first one a' this group ta tie the knot."

"Neither did I." Twilight chuckled. "But that's life for you; There's always a surprise, waiting just around the corner."

"Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "It'll be the best wedding ever - No offence, Cadance."

"None taken." Cadance smiled.

"This is all so wonderful, Twilight." Fluttershy squeed. "I couldn't be happier if it was _me_ getting married!"

"That goes double for me!" Pinkie yelped, as she hopped up and down.

"Thanks, guys." Twilight beamed.

A short distance away, Flash was holding a similar celebration with Shining Armor, Night Light and Spike in his hotel room.

"I've got to give you credit, Flash." Shining admitted. "When I first heard about you and Twily, I didn't think it would last. And yet, here you are, about to marry her. Way to commit, pal."

"Thanks... bro." Flash smirked.

"I've told you once, and now I'm telling you again." Shining grimaced. "Don't push it."

"Oh, lighten up, Shining!" Night Light admonished him. "I, for one, am overjoyed about you joining our family, son."

"So am I." Flash sighed. "Twilight's, well... she's the one for me. I can't imagine being with anypony else."

"Looks like I'm gonna be an assistant for two from now on." Spike smiled.

"Yes you are, little buddy." Flash gave Spike a noogie.

"I think we'd better call it a night, fellows." Night Light suggested. "We want to get up bright and early for tomorrow."

"You said it, dad-in-law." Flash nodded. "Night, guys."

"Night." The others chorused, filing out of the room.

Flash cleared up everything, then got ready for bed. As per tradition, he was not permitted to see his bride until the wedding, lest the union be cursed with bad luck. It was pure superstition, but he preferred not to risk it. He climbed into bed, visions of his love on his mind until he slept, and even after.

The next morning, Twilight was practically pushed out of bed by Rarity, whom she was sharing the room with.

"Wakey-wakey, bride-to-be!" The fashionista yelled. "We need to get you ready!"

"I don't remember ordering a wake-up call." Twilight grumbled.

"There'll be time for sarcasm later." Rarity said, unfazed. "Now, let's get you all dressed up for your big day!"

Rarity went to work on Twilight, starting by styling the young princess's mane into elegant curls, then helping her into her wedding dress (Which she herself had designed, of course). The dress was one of Rarity's greatest creations; The pure white complimented by patterns of gold and lavender. Twilight's veil was the finest silk, topped with a ring of daffodils and violets.

"Voila!" Rarity proclaimed, opening the dress mirror so Twilight could see herself. "What do you think?"

"I... I look... incredible." Twilight gasped, tears of joy running down her face. "Thank you, Rarity."

"Don't go giving me all the credit." Rarity said humbly. "I just made the dress. You did the 'looking incredible' part yourself. Now, let's get going. Your carriage awaits."

Outside the hotel, a carriage, pulled by a pair of crystal pony guards, was indeed waiting, her friends (each wearing their own, individually styled bridesmaid dresses) waiting beside it.

"You ready, sugahcube?" Applejack smiled.

"Definitely." Twilight nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pinkie said excitedly. "Let's gooooo!"

They all climbed into the carriage, which set off for it's destination, the crystal palace. Inside, the throne room was packed with guests; Twilight's family, many old friends from past adventures, and of course, Celestia and Luna. Cadance was standing center stage at the alter, having happily agreed to conduct the ceremony. The groom was nervously awaiting his bride's arrival, a trio of his former fellow guardsponies standing close by, and Shining Armor next to him. Outside, the carriage parked, and Twilight and her friends disembarked.

"Any problems?" Twilight asked the lead guardspony.

"Just a few would-be gatecrashers." The guard announced. "And a couple of nosy paparazzi. But other then that, it's been quiet."

"Good." Twilight smiled. "Let's go, girls."

The bride and her bridesmaids entered the throne room. Spotting them, the crystal pony on the pipe organ started playing the wedding march. Looking towards the archway, Flash gaped at the vision of beauty that had just arrived.

"Wow..." He sighed.

Night Light stood by his daughter's side as she walked down the aisle, a bouquet of flowers held in her tucked wing. He stood aside as she reached the altar. Twilight climbed the steps, standing practically nose to nose with Flash.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." Cadance announced. "We are gathered here today to join this stallion and this mare in holy matrimony. And can I just say, as the princess of love, that I have never seen a union as strong and committed as this one before me."

Twilight and Flash beamed at each other.

"The bride and groom have prepared speeches." Cadance declared. "In your own time."

"Twilight, you are the most beautiful, most brilliant, most wonderful mare I've ever met." Flash announced. "Every moment with you has been a joy, and for us to be together for the rest of our lives? I can imagine no greater happiness."

"Flash, before I met you, I'd never known what love truly was." Twilight declared. "But you have taught me so much about it; The ups, the downs, the sheer contentment that comes from sharing your life with another. I will be honored and priveliged to become your wife."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

"That's so beautiful." Fluttershy sniffed.

"Ah, geez." Rainbow wiped away some tears. "Quit it, eyes! I've gotta rep to maintain!"

"Do you, Flash Sentry, take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Cadance recited.

"I do." Flash nodded.

"And do you, Twilight Sparkle, take Flash Sentry to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Cadance asked Twilight.

"I do." Twilight blushed.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you stallion and wife." Cadance declared. "The rings, please."

Spike brought forth the rings, resting on a velvet pillow. Twilight levitated her ring on her horn, while Flash placed his larger ring around his hoof.

"You may kiss the bride." Cadance smiled.

"With pleasure." Flash grinned.

"You got that right." Twilight chuckled.

The couple embraced in a long, sweet kiss. The crowd cheered loudly.

Twilight and Flash led the assembled ponies out of the throne, and into the castle gardens, where the reception began. Rainbow kicked things off by flying up and performing her signature move, the Sonic Rainboom.

"OH, YEAH!" She boomed.

As was the custom, Twilight and Flash made the first cut of the wedding cake. They fed each other the first two slices, getting a fair amount of frosting on their faces, to everypony's amusement.

After the cake came the dancing. As the music played and the lights flared, Flash spun and dipped his new bride, before pulling her in close.

"Not bad, huh?" He smiled.

"Almost as good as me." Twilight joked.

"Check out the newlyweds!" Pinkie called. "So romantic!"

"Just like a fairy tale." Rarity sighed.

"You go, Twilight!" Applejack cheered.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Twilight and Flash sat down. It was then that they were approached by Celestia and Luna.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia smiled. "I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"Thanks so much." Twilight smiled back.

"Thank you, your highness." Flash bowed.

"There's no need for that now." Luna chuckled. "For you are now royalty too, [i]prince[/i] Flash Sentry."

"My prince charming." Twilight nuzzled him.

"You know it." Flash nuzzled back.

"Good luck to you both." Celestia said warmly. "Come, Luna. I'd like to get some cake before it's all gone."

"You and your sweet tooth, dear sister..." Luna shook her head teasingly.

All too soon, the celebrations wound down. Twilight and Flash headed for the carriage that would take them to the blimp port, and from there, their honeymoon destination at the haywaiian islands. Spreading her wing, Twilight hurled her bouquet into the air.

"IT'S MINE!" Rarity screeched, leaping to an unnaturally great height and catching the flowers. Noticing everypony was staring at her, she chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry. Reflex."

"Enjoy your honeymoon, Twily." Shining told his little sister. "And Flash? Take care of her."

"From one prince to another, you can count on me." Flash nodded.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Cadance beamed. "I always hoped you would one day feel the joy I feel."

"And now, I will." Twilight grinned. "Every day, for the rest of my life."

"Congrats, Twi." Rainbow told her.

"See ya soon, sugahcube." Applejack added.

"I'm so happy for you both, I could just burst!" Pinkie squealed.

"Me too." Fluttershy said softly.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, darling." Rarity winked.

"Thanks, guys." Twilight beamed. "I'm missing you already."

"Have a great honeymoon." Spike told her.

"You bet." Twilight smiled. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay." Spike sniffed.

"Are you crying, little buddy?" Flash asked.

"No." Spike rubbed his eyes. "Just a little... crystal dust, that's all."

Twilight hugged the baby dragon.

"What's this for?" Spike smiled.

"For having crystal dust in your eyes." Twilight squeezed him tightly.

On that heartfelt note, Twilight and Flash climbed into the carriage. They waved to their friends and families, who enthusiastically waved back. The guardsponies in front starting pulling the carriage away. The crowd cheered and waved after it, until it vanished over the horizon. Inside, Flash and Twilight were snuggled up together, exhausted from their big day.

"This has been the best day of my life." Flash declared.

"Mine too." Twilight kissed him.

"And now comes the honeymoon." Flash smiled. "Just you and me, husband and wife, in sunny Haywaii."

"Can't wait." Twilight nuzzled him. "Love you."

"Love you too." Flash put a hoof around her.

They cuddled each other happily. Their big day had gone by without a hitch, and now they had the rest of their lives to look forward to, together.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. One Last Surprise

**Twilight's Love**

**Chapter Twelve: One last Surprise**

After a nice quiet stay at the Haywaiian islands, where they relaxed at the beach during the day, and cuddled in their hotel room at night, Twilight and Flash returned to Ponyville as husband and wife. Flash had all his belongings moved out of his cottage and into the library. The couple led a happy life, just them and Spike, living together.

Ten months after the wedding, Twilight started getting stomach pains and nausea. She booked an appointment with her physician, Dr. Stable, to get to the root of the problem. What Dr. Stable discovered gave Twilight the shock of her life. The young princess wandered home in a daze. As she opened the door, she found Flash stood nearby, eager to learn the severity of her condition.

"So, what'd the doctor say?" He asked. "Is it anything serious?"

"You could say that." Twilight nodded, her face impassive.

"What's going on, Twilight?" Flash asked worriedly.

"You might want to sit down for this, Flash." Twilight suggested.

Flash sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sick." Twilight declared. "But I am... pregnant."

Flash's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're..." He stuttered. "Preg-preg..."

"Yes." Twilight nodded. "I'm going to have a foal."

"That... that's... great!" Flash smiled, grabbing Twilight by the midsection and spinning her around. "We're gonna be parents! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, it is." Twilight agreed. "But still... Having a foal is a life-changing event, you know."

"I'd have thought you'd be used to life-changing events by now." Flash snarked.

"Very funny." Twilight smirked. "I just hope I'm ready to be a mother."

"Hey, you'll be a great mother." Flash assured. "You're caring, and considerate, and fair... all the makings of a great mom."

Spike came in from the kitchen.

"What's all the hubub?" He asked.

"I'm having a foal, Spike." Twilight smiled.

"Whoa, really?!" Spike gasped.

"Really." Twilight nodded.

"You're gonna be an uncle, little buddy!" Flash declared.

"'Uncle Spike'..." Spike mused. "I like the sound of that!"

"Being parents is a big responsibility." Twilight noted. "You think we'll be up for it?"

"You're a princess, and I'm a royal guard." Flash reminded her. "I'm sure the two of us can muddle our way through it."

"Hey, what am I, chopped quartz?" Spike jumped in. "Number one assistant, remember?"

"Sorry, Spike." Flash smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about, Twilight. We can do this."

"I guess you're right." Twilight agreed, though privately, she still had her misgivings.

The next day, Twilight invited all her friends over, and broke the news.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Rarity gushed.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Applejack beamed.

"I can't wait to see your foal." Fluttershy cooed.

"Me, neither!" Pinkie yelped. "A new playmate for Pinkie! Whooo!"

"Way to go, Twilight." Rainbow grinned. "Or should we call you 'mom' from now on?"

"Very funny, Rainbow." Twilight shook her head. "I just wish I felt more ready for this. Can I really be a good mother?"

"You kiddin' me?" Applejack asked. "You'll be a great ma, Twilight! Any young 'un'd be lucky to have ya!"

"Applejack's right." Rarity agreed. "You're intelligent, and considerate, and you know how to watch out for others. You'll be a wonderful mother, I just now it."

"That's what Flash said." Twilight recalled.

"Great minds think alike." Rarity smirked.

"Besides, you'll have all of us to help." Fluttershy added.

"Really?" Twilight smiled.

"No doubt." Rainbow nodded. "Except maybe for the diaper changes..."

"Just try and keep me away from that sure-to-be adorable bundle of cuteness!" Pinkie squealed.

"Thanks, girls." Twilight chuckled, feling better already.

And so it began. The first couple of months were mostly uneventful. Not long after the news, Twilight's friends threw her a baby shower. Rarity had provided many of the clothes, making them herself in gender neutral colors, and Applejack gave Twilight lots of apple juice.

Shorty afterward came Twilight's first ultrasound appointment. That night, Twilight and Flash gazed at the image of their foal given to them by Dr. Stable.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Flash cooed.

"Or she." Twilight pointed.

"Right." Flash relented. "Either way, that is one gorgeous foal."

Twilight snuggled against her husband.

"Not to brag, but were you expecting anything less?" She smiled.

"No way." Flash wrapped his hooves around her.

As the weeks and months passed, Twilight's stomach swelled, due to the foal growing inside her. Flash and Spike responded by doing practically everything for her, and insisting she stay off her feet. The attention was flattering at first, but it soon grew tiresome. Eventually, Twilight had had enough.

"Here, let me get a nice soft cushion." Flash offered one day.

"And I'll get your tea." Spike added.

"Guys, enough!" Twilight groaned. "I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless!"

To emphasise her point, Twilight used her magic to bring both the cushion and her tea over to her, leaving her would-be carers with very sheepish looks on their faces.

"Sorry, hon." Flash rubbed the back of his neck.

"We were just trying to help..." Spike said halfheartedly.

"I know, and it was sweet of you to try." Twilight smiled. "But I don't need you to do everything for me. A little extra girth won't slow me down."

"That's my Twilight." Flash beamed. "She never gives up."

"No matter how much you want her to." Spike joked.

"Funny, Spike." Twilight chuckled.

As the pregnancy wore on, Twilight started suffering from mood swings. As her friends had witnessed in the past, stressful times made Twilight highly emotional. The hormonal imbalances brought upon her by her condition took this to a whole new level.

One afternoon, as Flash returned to the library, he beheld Twilight, in all her heavily-pregnant glory.

"Hey there, mom-to-be." Flash smiled. "You're coming along nicely. Look at that stomach..."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Twilight asked angrily.

"No, I-" Flash spluttered.

"Well, you're right!" Twilight howled. "I'm a big, purple blimp!"

"No, you're not." Flash smiled. "In fact, you've never looked more beautiful."

Twilight was so touched by Flash's show of love, she burst into tears.

"Oh, Flash!" She hugged him. "I'm so lucky to have a husband like you!"

Flash awkwardly accepted Twilight's hug. Spike, who had been watching the altercation from the top of the stairs, gaped at the result in confusion.

"Hormones." Flash whispered to the baby dragon.

"Shut up!" Twilight's temper flared again as she hit him in the shoulder. "It's not my fault I'm pregnant! It's _your_ fault, if anything!"

"My fault?" Flash asked.

"You did this to me!" Twilight roared. "You made me like this! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Twilight brought her hooves down on Flash's chests several times, before collapsing into sobs once more. Flash comforted her, gently stroking her mane.

"I'm sorry, Flash." Twilight sniffed. "I don't hate you. I'm just... a little messed up right now."

"I know." Flash nodded. "Dr. Stable warned about these mood swings. We've just got to ride each one out. Once the foal comes, you'll be back to your old self again."

"You're right." Twilight smiled weakly. "And I apologise in advance for what I might do during any future mood swings."

"There's no need for that." Flash smiled. "I know you won't mean any of it."

"But I _will_ mean stuff like this." Twilight purred, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Good to know." Flash chuckled as they parted.

"That's it." Spike threw up his claws in defeat. "I give up. If anypony needs me, I'll be in my basket."

Twilight and Flash chuckled lightly at Spike's exasperation.

As the tenth month rolled around, Twilight was bigger then ever, but she insisted on staying active. One morning, she and Flash were walking though Ponyville.

"Do my fetlocks look fat to you?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all." Flash said offhoofedly.

Twilight gave him a look that screamed "Tell me the truth."

"Okay, they're a little fat." Flash admitted.

"Ooh." Twilight grimaced.

"Hey, you wanted me to tell you the truth." Flash said, affronted.

"It's not that." Twilight declared. "I th- Oooh!"

Twilight clutched her stomach.

"The foal's coming?" Flash gasped. "Now?! It's a little early, isn't it?"

"Try telling him or her that." Twilight deadpanned, before doubling over in pain. "Aagh!"

"Okay, okay, don't panic!" Flash said panickedly. "We've already prepared for this, so let's put our plan into action."

"Right." Twilight nodded.

Twilight's horn glowed. She was utilising a spell she had prepared for a situation such as this. Back at the library, an enchanted alarm clock started ringing, letting Spike know that the foal was coming, and that he should go and alert their friends.

Back on the street, Flash lifted Twilight on his forelegs. Struggling slightly under her weight, Flash spread his wings and took off in the direction of the hospital. They barreled though the doors and to the front desk.

"Get Dr. Stable, now!" Flash yelled. "My wife is about to give birth!"

"I'll let him know right away." Nurse Redheart nodded, before dashing off down the corridor.

Flash eased Twilight onto a chair.

"Easy, now." Flash patted her side. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Don't patronise me." Twilight said through gritted. "I know perfectly what may or may not happen, so don't think a half-hearted reassurance is going to help."

"Okay." Flash gulped.

Before long, Dr. Stable, flanked by Nurse Redheart with a wheelchair, arrived.

"The foal's coming a little early, is it?" He noted. "This way, please."

Flash helped Twilight into the chair, and they took her to the birthing room. As Twilight lay on the bed, in total agony, Flash held her hoof.

"It hurts..." Twilight cringed. "So much..."

"Easy, now." He smiled. "Just remember your breathing."

**"To Tartarus with my breathing!"** Twilight roared, spontaneously using the "Royal Canterlot Voice". At the same time, she squeezed his hoof tightly. **Look at what you've done to me! I swear I will hate you forever!**

"Okay, Twilight." Dr. Stable nervously interjected. "How about we get you something for the pain?"

"Can I have some too?" Flash winced, feeling like his hoof was about to be snapped in half.

After an hour or so of intense agony, Twilight's pain finally ceased, as the cries of a newborn foal filled the room.

"Congratulations." Dr. Stable smiled. "It's a colt."

Flash and Twilight sighed in relief. The colt was wrapped in swaddling cloth and placed in Twilight's hooves. He was an alicorn, just like his mother. He had Twilight's coat, and most of her mane. The streak of pink his mother had was replaced by royal blue. He also had his father's eyes.

"He's beautiful." Twilight sighed.

"He sure is." Flash smiled. "Way to go, Twilight. You did great."

"Did I?" Twilight asked. "I was hurting so badly, I barely even knew what was going on. It was just one big haze. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah." Flash chuckled, hiding his bruised hoof.

Not long after, Twilight's friends came in.

"Twilight, it's-" Pinkie yelped, before Applejack plugged her mouth with her hoof.

"Shh." She hissed. "The little critter's asleep."

"Oh, he's so precious." Fluttershy whispered.

"Adorable." Rarity cooed.

"Yeah, cute kid." Rainbow nodded.

Pinkie muttered something in response, her mouth still plugged by Applejack, who sent a warm smile the colt's way.

"Hey, little guy." Spike whispered. "I'm your uncle Spike. Nice to meet you."

The colt shifted slightly in Twilight's hooves.

At that moment, Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining entered the room.

"Congratulations, Twilight." Celestia smiled.

"H-how did you get here so quickly?" Twilight asked.

"I sent her a letter." Spike smiled.

"What a darling little colt." Luna beamed. "Truly, a worthy addition to the royal family."

"He's so cute." Candace squeed. "I could just eat him up!"

"Well done, Twily." Shining grinned. "You too, Flash."

"Thanks, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight chuckled.

"I'm afraid there are too many visitors to this room." Dr. Stable declared. "Some of you will have to leave."

"No problem." Applejack smiled. "Come on, girls. Let's let the family have some time together."

The five ponies left the royal, leaving Spike and the royals to gaze upon the new prince.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Shining asked.

"We've talked about it for a while now." Flash admitted. "Threw a few names out. There's one name we both agreed on giving our foal if it was a colt."

"Which is?" Cadance asked.

"Dusk." Twilight smiled. "Dusk Glow."

"A fine name." Celestia nodded. "Welcome to Equestria, prince Dusk Glow."

After two days under observation, Twilight and Dusk were finally cleared by Dr. Stable to return home. All of Twilight's friends were waiting to greet her, and introduce themselves to Dusk. Pinkie, of course, made the biggest impression, her zany antics elicting giggles from the young prince.

That night, Twilight and Flash put Dusk in his brand new cot.

"Good night, my little prince." Twilight kissed Dusk on the forehead. As she stood up, she smiled at Flash. "And thank you, my big prince."

"Me?" Flash asked. "What for?"

"For this whole wonderful journey." Twilight declared, embracing him. "Your love has taken me to so many places I never knew. And now it's taken me to parenthood. None of that would have been possible without you."

"Well, it wasn't _all_ me, you know." Flash said humbly. "Love's a team effort. And you've taught me a few things too, Twilight of my life."

"I guess I have." Twilight smiled. "And now, we have a son to teach. For the next eighteen years, school's in session."

"That it is." Flash chuckled. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Twilight sighed. "Forever and ever."

The two kissed over their son's cot, Dusk being blissfully unaware of the example of the love that spawned him happening just above his head. Afterwards, Flash and Twilight went to bed, snuggling happily under the covers.

It had been quite a journey for Twilight and Flash, and it was by no means over. Raising a son would only strengthen their love for each other, and as they taught him, they too would learn ever more about each other, and about love itself.

**The End.**

_(Despair not, faithful readers. This story may be over, but I'm currently working on a follow-up, "The Young Prince", which will of course revolve around Dusk as he faces the trials and tribulations of growing up.)_

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
